In higher order eukaryotic organisms, DNA is methylated only at cytosines located 5' to guanosine in the CpG dinucleotide. This modification has important regulatory effects on gene expression predominantly when it involves CpG rich areas (CpG islands) located in the promoter region of a gene sequence. Extensive methylation of CpG islands has been associated with transcriptional inactivation of selected imprinted genes and genes on the inactive X chromosome of females. Aberrant methylation of normally unmethylated CpG islands has been described as a frequent event in immortalized and transformed cells and has been frequently associated with transcriptional inactivation of tumor suppressor genes in human cancers.
DNA methylases transfer methyl groups from a universal methyl donor, such as S-adenosyl methionine, to specific sites on the DNA. One biological function of DNA methylation in bacteria is protection of the DNA from digestion by cognate restriction enzymes. Mammalian cells possess methylases that methylate cytosine residues on DNA that are 5' neighbors of guanine (CpG). This methylation may play a role in gene inactivation, cell differentiation, tumorigenesis, X-chromosome inactivation, and genomic imprinting. CpG islands remain unmethylated in normal cells, except during X-chromosome inactivation and parental specific imprinting where methylation of 5' regulatory regions can lead to transcriptional repression. DNA methylation is also a mechanism for changing the base sequence of DNA without altering its coding function. DNA methylation is a heritable, reversible and epigenetic change. Yet, DNA methylation has the potential to alter gene expression, which has profound developmental and genetic consequences.
The methylation reaction involves flipping a target cytosine out of an intact double helix to allow the transfer of a methyl group from S-adenosylmethionine in a cleft of the enzyme DNA (cystosine-5)-methyltransferase (Klimasauskas et al., Cell 76:357-369, 1994) to form 5-methylcytosine (5-mCyt). This enzymatic conversion is the only epigenetic modification of DNA known to exist in vertebrates and is essential for normal embryonic development (Bird, Cell 70:5-8, 1992; Laird and Jaenisch, Human Mol. Genet. 3:1487-1495, 1994; and Li et al., Cell 69:915-926, 1992). The presence of 5-mCyt at CpG dinucleotides has resulted in a 5-fold depletion of this sequence in the genome during vertebrate evolution, presumably due to spontaneous deamination of 5-mCyt to T (Schoreret et al., Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 89:957-961, 1992). Those areas of the genome that do not show such suppression are referred to as "CpG islands" (Bird, Nature 321:209-213, 1986; and Gardiner-Garden et al., J. Mol. Biol. 196:261-282, 1987). These CpG island regions comprise about 1% of vertebrate genomes and also account for about 15% of the total number of CpG dinucleotides (Bird, Nature 321:209-213, 1986). CpG islands are typically between 0.2 to about 1 kb in length and are located upstream of many housekeeping and tissue-specific genes, but may also extend into gene coding regions. Therefore, it is the methylation of cytosine residues within CpG islands in somatic tissues, which is believed to affect gene function by altering transcription (Cedar, Cell 53:3-4, 1988).
Methylation of cytosine residues contained within CpG islands of certain genes has been inversely correlated with gene activity. This could lead to decreased gene expression by a variety of mechanisms including, for example, disruption of local chromatin structure, inhibition of transcription factor-DNA binding, or by recruitment of proteins which interact specifically with methylated sequences indirectly preventing transcription factor binding. In other words, there are several theories as to how methylation affects mRNA transcription and gene expression, but the exact mechanism of action is not well understood. Some studies have demonstrated an inverse correlation between methylation of CpG islands and gene expression, however, most CpG islands on autosomal genes remain unmethylated in the germline and methylation of these islands is usually independent of gene expression. Tissue-specific genes are usually unmethylated in the receptive target organs but are methylated in the germline and in non-expressing adult tissues. CpG islands of constitutively-expressed housekeeping genes are normally unmethylated in the germline and in somatic tissues.
Abnormal methylation of CpG islands associated with tumor suppressor genes may also cause decreased gene expression. Increased methylation of such regions may lead to progressive reduction of normal gene expression resulting in the selection of a population of cells having a selective growth advantage (i.e., a malignancy).
It is considered that an altered DNA methylation pattern, particularly methylation of cytosine residues, causes genome instability and is mutagenic. This, presumably, has led to an 80% suppression of a CpG methyl acceptor site in eukaryotic organisms, which methylate their genomes. Cytosine methylation further contributes to generation of polymorphism and germ-line mutations and to transition mutations that inactivate tumor-suppressor genes (Jones, Cancer Res. 56:2463-2467, 1996). Methylation is also required for embryonic development of mammals (Li et al., Cell 69:915-926, 1992). It appears that the methylation of CpG-rich promoter regions may be blocking transcriptional activity. Ushijima et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. USA 94:2284-2289, 1997) characterized and cloned DNA fragments that show methylation changes during murine hepatocarcinogenesis. Data from a group of studies of altered methylation sites in cancer cells show that it is not simply the overall levels of DNA methylation that are altered in cancer, but changes in the distribution of methyl groups.
These studies suggest that methylation at CpG-rich sequences, known as CpG islands, provide an alternative pathway for the inactivation of tumor suppressors. Methylation of CpG oligonucleotides in the promoters of tumor suppressor genes can lead to their inactivation. Other studies provide data that alterations in the normal methylation process are associated with genomic instability (Lengauer et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:2545-2550, 1997). Such abnormal epigenetic changes may be found in many types of cancer and can serve as potential markers for oncogenic transformation, provided that there is a reliable means for rapidly determining such epigenetic changes. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a reliable and rapid (high-throughput) method for determining methylation as the preferred epigenetic alteration.